Hey Juliet!
by luvfuruba2death
Summary: A random thought that came to my friends head, this is a story of what could happen on Graduation Day.


I'm so excited about this story! It's completely unrealistic and random, but that's why it's awesome. This idea came to my friend, Skymasterson, during lunch one day and I decided to write it up and post for everyone to enjoy!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hey Juliet!

"And now, our Valedictorian, Makoto Narita!"

The crowd burst with applause. It was Graduation Day and Makoto made it through high school as a girl. He won. He could become an actor.

As the crowd settled, Makoto began his speech. "Families, faculty, and fellow students" he began.

Ito was instantly mesmerized. She was the only one at school who knew his secret, and she was so happy that it was all over. Now, she just had to survive graduation.

"I'm going to pass on the traditional graduation speech for a very important announcement" Makoto continued.

_He wouldn't_, Ito thought.

"See, I'm not really Makoto Narita."

_He would_, Ito buried her face in her hands.

A projector screen lowered behind Makoto. "My name is Makoto Amano and I'm a guy!" he exclaimed as he ripped off his wig.

_Why?_ Ito exclaimed in her head.

"Oh yeah, and I'm in love with Ito Miura" he said as "Hey Juliet" by LMNT started playing over the speakers and pictures of them appeared on the screen.

Fury flashed in Ito's eyes as Makoto began singing. By the time he reached the chorus, Ito was on stage in full attack mode throwing things at Makoto. Here's how it went: "I think"-Chair, "You're fine"-Punch, "You really blow my mind"-Kick, "Maybe"-Podium, "Someday"-Random disco ball, "You and me can run away"-Jump-kick, "I just want you to know"-Another chair, "I wanna be your Romeo"-Toki, "Hey Juliet"-Piece of stage, "Hey Juliet"-Principal. This continued for a while with Makoto using his mad martial art skills to dodge everything she flew at him. By the time the song was over, everything was ruined except the projector and Makoto. He was totally unscathed and said, right into the microphone, "I almost forgot. You agreed to marry me, right?"

Ito bolted. _How could he? My dad and brothers are here! Not to mention Toki and Sakamoto!_

Ryoga, Yuto, Toki, and Sakamoto took after Ito while her dad grabbed Makoto to tie up in the basement for interrogation. "You think I'm bad, wait until her brothers get home" he told Makoto.

Makoto was in a straight jacket, tied to a chair in the Miura's (non-existent [Oops, wrong story. See The "Perfect" Life Chapter 4]) basement. _I've never been down here_, he thought, _It looks a lot like those police interrogation rooms you see in movies._

Ito snuck in to help him escape. "What were you thinking? I can't believe you! And what was with that song?"

"It was in honor of our first time on stage together. Remember, 'Romeo and Juliet'?" he replied.

"Of course I remember, but why'd you have to say everything like that?" she asked.

He thought for a moment, "I thought it would be fun?"

"Fun?" she was shocked, "Is it fun for my dad to kidnap and tie you up down here so he and my brothers can torture you? I have got to get you out of here!"

"No, don't" Makoto exclaimed.

"What?"

"They're your family, they have a right to confront me" he explained.

"Are you crazy?" she asked.

"Only about you." (Corny, I know…)

She couldn't help but blush. "Alright, but I warned you." And as she left, the other men in her life walked in looking very intimidating.

………………………………………………………

All Ito could do for the next hour and a half was wait outside the room where Makoto had been detained and listen to the haunting shouts seeping out from under the door. She had tried breaking in the room several times but was always thwarted by her brothers before ever catching a glimpse of what was happening.

Finally, Makoto exited his torture chamber. He resembled a zombie with his wide eyes and blank expression.

"What did they do to you?" Ito asked, very much concerned about Makoto's mental state.

The zombie look disappeared in a blink, "Not much" he said, back to his normal self.

Ito was dumbfounded, "What…"

"They want to talk to you next" Makoto interrupted, and held open the door for her.

Hearing the heavy basement door slam shut behind her seemed to be an eerie foreshadow of the events to come, although the conversation didn't go as Ito had expected it to.

"Sit down, Ito" her dad said. She looked around the room as she sat down. Her dad was pacing the room in front of the table and chair that reminded her of a cop show. The twins were standing a little further back, each with their arms folded over their chests. And Tatsuyoshi was in a corner, looking utterly bored with the whole process.

"Let's start with this: When did you find out that _he_ was a _man_?" her dad began interrogating.

"Uh…the first day he came over" she replied, nervously.

"So, you've known all this time!?!?!" he was furious.

Ito just nodded as a light-bulb went off in Ryoga's head, "Wait…Makoto has stayed overnight at our house before…in _Ito's_ room."

Steam poured out of their dad's ears and nose and Yuto said, "I guess I know what I'm making for dinner" as he glared at the door where Makoto was waiting outside.

"Nothing happened!!!" Ito exclaimed, appalled at the insinuation that they'd do anything so careless. She began babbling on and on about how they were fighting over who should take the bed and how he was a perfect gentleman all the time and would never take advantage of her. They all tried to stop her rambling. She eventually managed to stop her rant and soon after, fainted from lack of breathing. With Ito's face on the table, they all tried to revive their beloved sister and daughter, "Ito? Ito, breathe!"

Makoto popped his head in the door, "Ito's not breathing?"

"Go away!" they all yelled together.

"Okay" he said and shut the door.

Ito raised her head at all the noise and was back to normal.

"Now that you're back to your regular self, I'm reinstating this list of rules" Ryoga said and began reading a list of insanely strict rules. Their father stood to the side, nodding his head, very pleased with what was happening.

Ito couldn't take it anymore, "If you try to keep me locked up in this house, Mako and I will just run away! We _want_ to be _together_! We _love_ each other!"

Ryoga exploded as well, "Love? What do you know about love? You're eighteen!"

"What does your age have to do with anything?!?"

The yelling continued with their dad on Ryoga's side and Yuto trying to interject with his thoughts. Finally, there was a short silence and Yuto seized the opportunity.

"She's right, you know" he said. They all looked at him, dumbfounded. He continued, "The more you try to force them apart, the more they'll try to be together. Both of you should understand that" he gestured toward his father and twin.

They both hung their heads, realizing their mistake.

"Ito" she looked up at Yuto, "You really love him?"

She nodded. "Then we have no choice but to accept him."

The others nodded.

As she walked out the door to Makoto, her father called, "You better be good to her, pretty boy."

Ito shot him a glare.

"What? We never said we had to like him." And then the four disappeared behind the closed door.

Ito ran to Makoto and threw her arms around him.

"So, what now?" he asked.

"Let's go celebrate our freedom. You as you, me as me, no more hiding" she replied and started walking.

"Does that mean you'll wear a skirt?" he inquired, half-jokingly.

"Sure" she replied.

"Really?" he asked, excited.

"In your dreams" she retorted.

"Every night" he replied.

Ito pushed him and began running. Makoto chased after her and they lived happily ever…Oh wait! I almost forgot!

The next day…

Ito and Makoto went to see a play at an outdoor theater. They arrived a few minutes early, but it was already packed. Makoto jumped on stage and began singing "Too Good to be True". Ito ran after him but he was already dancing on the bleachers and singing at the top of his lungs Patrick Verona style ("10 Things I Hate About You"=Best Movie Ever! RIP Heath Ledger…). She caught up to him but he just grabbed her by the arm and started swinging her around, making it seem like she was dancing too.

Suddenly, the curtains came up and the play started but everyone was now watching Makoto and Ito. Needless to say, the actors didn't appreciate their spotlight being stolen and ran after the two.

Ito noticed them first. "Mako! Mako!"

"What?" he asked.

"I think it's time to run" she said.

"But why? This is so much fun!"

She just pointed behind her to the mob of angry actors rushing toward them.

"Oh" he said and began running away from the theater dragging Ito behind him.

THE END

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Wow…So that was my totally random and insane W Juliet story...A lot of it came about just talking to Skymasterson, who's lent a hand in some of my other stories as well. Makoto's second performance really has nothing to do with the plot, we just thought it would be a fun afterthought, especially since we watched "10 Things I Hate About You" not too long before. This was so much fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


End file.
